


The Sun is the brightest at night

by OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO/pseuds/OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO
Summary: Idk just pretend its a good summary.Also warning I found this in an old google docs so its might have spelling and grammar mistakes."I believe the best love stories begin in bars after 2 AM"- a quote by me cause Idk what to write here.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama gazed around the bar with a bored look. He needed more to drink. His vision wasn't blurry enough, his mind too clear for his own liking, he could still remember what happened just a few hours ago, just the last of his many failures in the past few days.

No...no...no

This can't be happening. He didn't make it. He checked his email once again for a response, maybe it was a mistake...no, it definitely was a mistake. How could he, Kageyama Tobio, not make it to the national team?! He was one of the best setters in the whole country, a prodigy, a genius...

Yes, it must have been a mistake, how else could this be? He refreshed the page once again and a new email popped up. He read it quickly and felt like his heart sank deep under the ground. He wanted to vomit. So it was not a mistake, it was all true. He just wasn't good enough, he was never good enough, not for Kitagawa Daiichi, not for Karasuno, not for his team mates, hell not even enough for Hinata...

Hinata... What was he doing now? Did he get in the national team? Was he happy? He would've given anything to know, but he couldn't call him or talk to him in any way, not anymore.

He took a sip from his whiskey, when he saw a familiar figure on the opposite side of the bar. He tried to focus his eyes now blurry from alcohol, but it turns out it wasn't necessary at all. He could recognize this annoying voice anywhere. 

Tobio looked him up and down. A whole year passed since they didn't see each other. He was more solid and seemed taller, but his brown messy hair and stupid arogant smirk remained the same. It could be no one other than...

"Oikawa-san" he muttered under his breath, barely audible.

But somehow the other boy heard Tobio's whisper through the loud noises of the bar, or maybe it was just the fact that he was feeling watched. Oikawa turned around and headed for Kageyama's table.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the amazing Tobio Kageyama, The King of the Court. What are you doing here, all drunk, Your Royal Highness?" he was definitely making fun of him.

"Oikawa-san if you came in a bar and didn't expect people to drink, I think you are in the wrong place," sighted Kageyama.

"Ah, Tobio-chan, I am exactly where I am supposed to be and don't get me wrong I just didn't expect you to be here. In the end what would you have to be here for, everything in your life is amazing being a genius setter and all that. You even beat me, but if someone asks I never told you that" Oikawa laughed.

"A lot has changed in the past year, Oikawa-san" he said and took another sip of his whiskey finishing the bottle. By now Kageyama was truly drunk. It felt so good to forget the problems in his life. He decided he needed another bottle. But when he called for the barman his ex-senpai stopped him.

"Tobio-chan, I think you had enough. It's time for you to go home. Do you want to call you a taxi?" he asked, concerned. Why did he even care if this prick made it home safe? He wasn't his senpai anymore after all and Kageyama was a big boy now getting into bars and all that stuff. But he just couldn't help it, even if he hated Tobio, Oikawa couldn't leave him alone.

"What are you talking about, Oikawa-san? I'm perfectly-" but he didn't get to finish what he was saying because he felt nauseous all of a sudden and almost threw up right there.

"That's it! We are getting you out of here. Move you depressed piece of crap" he demanded, placing an arm around Kageyama's shoulders and helping him up.

What a nuisance. This boy ruined his night in just a few minutes, but again he could've ignored him so the blame was all his. So they walked together out of the bar, well mostly Oikawa was carrying Tobio out of there than walking.

"Oikawa-san I-" he started but the brunette cut him off.

"Shut it, Kageyama, you already ruined my fun for the night, don't annoy me any more than you just did."

Oikawa dragged Tobio to a bench just outside the bar to let him rest and get himself together. But as soon as he sat down Kageyama fell asleep.

"Oh not this! Kageyama wake up!" he said, shaking Tobio's shoulder, but he got no response. "Great, just great, amazing, fantastic, I don't even have words to describe this." He rubbed his face with his palm. "I don't even know where he lives so I can't call him a taxi."

After a few minutes of thinking he decided he was going to take Kageyama to his apartment, so he called a taxi and struggled to get his former junior into the car. After less than ten minutes they arrived at the destination. 

A few falls and curses later Oikawa managed to get Tobio's sorry ass into his home. He had to lay him down and let him rest. And then it hit him. He still had no couch and no other bed than his own, because he had just moved in a few days ago.

"Well that's it, Tobio-chan. It's either my bed or the floor." 

Kageyama mumbled something unintelligible.

"Bed it is then" concluded the brunette.

He laid Kageyama in his bed and was relieved when he saw that he fell asleep again.

"What did I get myself into?" sighted Oikawa. 

Involuntarily his eyes went to Tobio's figure in his bed. He was sleeping just like a little angel. His black hair was falling over his face covering the perfect features Oikawa could still vividly remember. He looked so peaceful now that his eyes weren't open, the spark of hate towards him long gone.

He's so pretty now that he doesn't open that annoying mouth, Toru thought.

His eyes travelled to Kageyama's mouth. He felt a sudden urge to kiss the raven-haired boy. Like in a trance he extended a hand almost touching Kageyama's face. His eyes abruptly widened.

No! I can't be doing this! This is wrong in so many ways...

Oikawa tried to pull back his hand, but before he could do that, Tobio grabbed it and pulled Toru in his bed. The boy put a hand over Oikawa's body pulling him in a tight hug. Toru knew he should try to get out, but there was something that just didn't let him do it. Maybe it was Kageyama's warmth, maybe it was the fact that he was so lonely or maybe he just felt safe in Tobio's arms. So he stayed.

Toru knew that when he woke up Kageyama would regret what he did. He will probably never talk to him again, but it was worth it. He would never do anything sexual with Kageyama in this state, drunk and vulnerable, he wasn't that much of a pervert. But he couldn't help himself from staring at Tobio's lips, so tempting and yet forbidden. 

However he extended just a hand, just a finger and placed it on his lips. They were so soft and warm. Realizing what he was doing Oikawa just took away his hand and felt his eyelids become heavy with sleep. He will deal with all of this in the morning…


	2. Chapter 2

Tobio was slowly drifting back to reality. He felt a headache building up, he probably shouldn't have drank that much last night. Coming to his senses he realized someone was lying beside him, and he had put an arm over that person's body pulling him into an embrace. 

His eyelids fluttered open and his deep blue eyes were wide with shock. Oikawa Toru was sleeping next to him. His brown hair was spread over the pillow, a few soft locks covering his closed eyes. His former senpai was breathing evenly. 

Good so he is still sleeping. I could have time to get out of here. Where am I by the way? Kageyama thought.

He tried to get out of Oikawa's arms without waking him up. He didn't want to make this more awkward for him. Hell, he couldn't even remember what he did last night! His clothes were still on though, so they didn't do anything more than sleep together. God, how did he end up in this situation?! Tobio promised himself he won't be drinking anytime soon.

As Kageyama almost got out of bed he made one wrong move. He accidentally knocked over a book on Oikawa's nightstand.

"Crap!" He whispered nervously.

But Oikawa looked like he wasn't bothered at all. So he tried to make another step, but he hit his toe on the corner of the bed. Tobio cried in pain, so loud that he could wake up the dead.

"What in the holy mother of God are you doing?" screamed Toru, startled at the sound, confused and sleepy. He got up and stood on his butt looking around the room, searching for the source of the noise.

It took him a few seconds, but when he spotted Tobio the corner of his mouth turned upwards into a cocky grin.

"Well, well, well, look who's up early. How was your night, Sleeping Beauty?" he laughed.

Kageyama felt the blood rushing to his cheeks turning them into a bright red. 

"I-...I ummm-...What happened last night?" Tobio stuttered.

"Oh, nothing much. You just got wasted and I had to take care of you. I didn't know your address so I figured I'll just bring you here,"shrugged Toru.

"N-...no...I-...I meant all of this" he pointed to the bed.

"Tobio-chan did anyone ever tell you that you are cute when you are shy and embarrassed?" grinned Oikawa.

The brunette got out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head leaving him with his upper body naked.

"S-...stop avoiding my questions, Oikawa-san!" He hated how only his senpai's presence could make him act like a virgin middle-school girl.

Tobio couldn't help but stare at Oikawa's half naked body. His abs were so defined and Kageyama could bet that they were hard as a rock, not that his own were less impressive. His flexing arm muscles looked like thick serpents moving under his skin. And his back muscles Tobio could bet would make any woman's jaw drop on the floor.

"Stop staring at me like a horny little girl that hasn't seen a man's body before, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa demanded interrupting Kageyama's thoughts. He looked away quickly eyeing the book that he knocked over.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Toru just laughed. Kageyama never heard this laugh of his before. It was somehow more genuine and pure than any other from before.

"You can relax, Tobio-chan. You were so drunk that you literally pulled me in bed with you and forced me to sleep with you. We did nothing else if that's what you're wondering."He made a dramatic pause. "Like I would ever do anything with you. Seriously, Tobio-chan you need to lower your arrogance a little."

Kageyama just blushed and didn't say anything more. Even though he shouldn't he felt a little disappointed. 

An awkward silence settled in the room. Oikawa turned around and walked to his former kohai. The room was so small and still the time it took him to reach the raven-haired boy felt like an eternity. Now just less than two steps separated them.

Kageyama looked up at his senpai, a glimmer of hope in his dark blue eyes that shouldn't be there. He felt his breaths coming out short and uneven. What was this effect Oikawa had on him?

"You look a little displeased, Tobio-chan. I thought you despised me and that I was your biggest enemy." Oikawa's soft brown eyes searched for Tobio's and when they finally locked gazes he spoke again. "Unless...my oh my, Tobio-chan, I didn't know you were such a pervert...having a crush on your senpai, interesting, very interesting indeed."

Kageyama couldn't move. The only thing he could do was stare at the floor and hope that the fast beating of his heart wasn't loud enough for Oikawa to hear. Toru looked him up and down studying his ruffled clothes and his messy hair. When he reached Tobio's face he placed a hand under his chin forcing the boy to look up straight into his eyes. Toru realized that Kageyama truly had the most mysterious and magnificent pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Feeling the intensity of his gaze Kageyama tried to move his head sideways, but Oikawa was faster and placed his other hand on his cheek.

"Trying to turn away, aren't we?" mumbled Oikawa so quiet that he barely could hear what he said.

Then Toru's eyes moved to his lips. He looked like he was thinking about something. Kageyama felt so ashamed, after all he was the one who started this. True he was drunk at the moment but still...

He wondered what it would be like to kiss Oikawa. Erase that stupid arogant smirk of his, cover it with his own lips. But as he was thinking about this Toru leaned in so much that he could feel the other male's breath against the soft skin of his lips.

"I have always wondered..." he murmured.

But he never got to find out what he meant by that, because Oikawa crushed his mouth against his own. He felt like little sparks were forming where Toru's lips brushed his own. Oikawa's was so gentle, almost lazy not rushing him, giving him the chance to end it whenever he wanted. But he realized he didn't want to end it. It was wrong and careless yes, but it was something he wanted to do for an eternity.

So Kageyama deepened the kiss sliding one of his hands on Toru's chest and another in his hair, pulling gently on his brown locks. 

Though a little surprised, Oikawa didn't complain and went along with Tobio's pace. Their mouths moving in the same rhythm. He slid his tongue over Kageyama's lips, demanding him to open his mouth. Tobio responded quickly and now their tongues were following in a dance of grace and pleasure.

Kageyama let out a stifled moan against Toru's mouth. This sound drove him crazy. He moved his hands from Tobio's face to his hips, picking him up and placing his former kohai on the bed without interrupting the kiss.

Oikawa pushed Tobio on his back so that he laid down under him. He moved with the kisses from his mouth to his jawline placing small ones all over. He then moved on to the neck area sucking small areas of skin and then caressing the hurting spots with his skilled tongue. This would definitely leave hickeys.

Kageyama couldn't hold back his moans anymore, so the whole apartment was full of the sounds of what Oikawa could make him feel.

"Hmmm...so you like that, don't you Tobio? Who would've thought only neck kisses could make you so hard" Toru whispered in between kisses.

Then he reached for Kageyama's shirt trying to pull it over his head. But the raven-haired boy's eyes grew wild with shock.

"No, Oikawa-san, stop, please, just stop! I-...I can't do this" he pushed Toru off of him and got out of bed.

"I am so, so sorry. Please, forget everything that happened today" pleaded Tobio and quickly got out of his bedroom.

A few moments later Toru heard the apartment door closing, a sign that Tobio left. He was still standing in the position Kageyama left him in. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. What did he get himself into...

***

As he closed the door behind him, Kageyama couldn't help feeling like he did something wrong. And the worst part was that he didn't feel bad about the kiss, he felt bad about leaving. He touched his lips with his fingers in an attempt to remember what it felt like kissing Oikawa, but that electricity faded and left him like a ghost...


End file.
